Top Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to work in other planets for resources needed to build Gamma, but was modified for combat by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. Top Man is equipped with a auto balance system that allows him to spin rapidly around like a top, which can be used as an attack called Top Spin to injure enemies, and as defense as the high speed makes him invincible. However, he can't spin for a long time because he gets dizzy and keeping such a high speed could damage his internal mechanisms. Top Man also attacks by throwing tops from his head or shooting tops from his arm cannon. In Super Adventure Rockman, Top Man was revived by Ra Moon. When the room Mega Man is in fills with acid after defeating Hard Man, and Mega Man tries to climb up through the pillars of the room, but Top Man fights against Mega Man in the top of the pillars and lines. The game doesn't show what happens to Top Man after the fight, but he probably was melted in the acid like Hard Man, as Beat takes the Top Spin before it falls in the acid. If the player loses, Top Man will shoot a top from his arm cannon and make Mega Man fall, but he is rescued by Rush and Cut Man and the player will have the option to restart the fight. Top Man and the other Wily Numbers are later revived by Ra Moon again, and after Ra Moon betrays Wily, they help Mega Man by giving all their energy to him, becoming inactive after this. Top Man also appeared as a playable character in Mega Man's Soccer. Strategy Top Man attacks by throwing three tops from his head that move in Mega Man's direction. After the attack he uses Top Spin to move to the other side of the screen and repeats the attack. His weakness is the Hard Knuckle. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies that appears in Top Man's stage. *Mecha Kero *Metall DX (normal type) *Nut & Bolt *Picket Man Bull *Tama *Top Fiend Enemies in Top Man's (Game Boy) stage. *Mecha Kero *Metall DX (normal type) *New Shotman *Picket Man Bull *Tama *Top Fiend Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Top Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. :*For Top Spin, more or less damages is inflicted depending on the strength of the hit, and other unknown variables. Other media Mega Man In the Mega Man animated series, Top Man appeared in episode 14, where he infiltrated a robot campus pretending to be a student and befriended Roll to trick her. Captain N: The Game Master Top Man appeared in the beginning of the episode "A Tale of Two Dogs", which is based on Mega Man 3. He was the only Robot Master remaining and had the last energy tank needed for Gamma to work. He was defeated by Mega Man with only one punch of the Hard Knuckle. Other Appearances Top Man also appeared in the manga Rockman Megamix, Rockman World 2 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery 3-top.jpg|Top Man's original art. No021topman.jpg|Top Man from cartoon show. Trivia *Top Man's quote is a reference to the hit 80s song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robots made by Dr. Light